


Christmas makes me suicidal, babe

by HU_shipper



Series: J-Deuce poems (the world's biggest cringe festival) [1]
Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: I'm sorry for this piece of shit, M/M, it's a poemmmm, suicide note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HU_shipper/pseuds/HU_shipper
Summary: I wanted to write some fluffy J-Deuce but all my attempts ended in one of them committing suicide so I wrote this. I'm sorry, I usually write better poems than this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am truly sorry

~~Dear Aron,~~

 

Time to time

I think about that

Bet you and Charles made,

Around that time, I wanted to live, babe.

 

I think it was

About your crushes

And the first kiss won the game,

Christmas never made me so happy, babe.

 

I think about

That first kiss and

How I just felt safe,

I didn’t even consider death, babe.

 

I love how we

Just declared it

And we never had a date,

That’s the way we loved each other, babe.

 

Now, when I see

A mistletoe,

I recall your face,

I miss you more with every second, babe.

 

On Christmas Eve

I cry my eyes out

Every single year,

Now Christmas makes me suicidal, babe.

 

You left me then,

You turned away,

Only your scent stayed,

So Christmas makes me suicidal, babe.

 

We had hopes,

We had a goal,

We wanted to be great,

But now I’m writing a goodbye-note, babe.

 

I’m tired of life,

I want to fly,

I want to take a break,

And Christmas makes me wanna try it, babe.

 

The pills are weak,

I fear the gun, so

I’ll pick this razor blade,

Your love made me suicidal, babe.

 

_Jay_


End file.
